<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Especially when you by silovie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363984">Especially when you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie'>silovie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>J Soul Brothers (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>臣隆<br/>杂志模特们的平淡同居日常<br/>原始标题是“天热要擦防晒”，都秋天了赶紧敲完过期脑洞<br/>正式标题出自洋次郎小号的《ESPECIALLY》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Especially when you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>春天结束的时候，登坂广臣搬了家。</p><p>一居室换成了大一些的两人间，盥洗室门口也更宽敞了，以前堆挤在床头柜上的瓶瓶罐罐终于获得解放，在镜前搁板上舒舒服服地一字排开。</p><p>一切运转正常，可似乎有哪里不对劲。任电动牙刷在嘴里咝咝作响，登坂皱着眉头，连镜子里自己那张每天都在看仍百看不厌的俊脸也无暇欣赏。</p><p>应该没多大点事，否则按他的敏锐程度，早就察出端倪。登坂低头去找水杯，目光扫过面前满满当当的搁板，大小不一的瓶子上的精美字体令他灵感突现。</p><p>“隆二！”</p><p>“怎么了，臣——”</p><p>应答从客厅传来，似乎怕他听不见，刻意拖着长音。紧跟着脚步声一路响到门口，他抬头便看到男人正往光着的一只手臂上套衬衫袖子，领带歪七扭八挂地在脖子上，一端垂得格外长。来人对此毫不在意，随手整了整衣襟，脸上带着和清晨阳光一样的笑。</p><p>他的同事今市隆二，最近和他做了室友，再往前一点，成为了他的恋人。</p><p>登坂指着卫浴柜的搁板让对方看，男人凑过来左瞧右瞧，不知道他到底要自己看什么。</p><p>“这个，那个，还有那一个，是你带来的吧？”</p><p>“对啊。”</p><p>“就这些？”</p><p>“就这些。”</p><p>有什么问题吗？男人露出疑惑的表情，伸手碰了一下他的眉心，近在咫尺的微翘嘴唇像在索吻。</p><p>然而登坂没有亲上去，他捉下那只晃在眼前的手。数量太少也没什么，基本的护肤功效足够了，可现在正值几十年难得一遇的炎夏。</p><p>“你没有防晒霜？”</p><p>“防晒？我看看……嗯，的确没有。”</p><p>对方惯常的愉快声线又出来了，登坂顿时觉得自己是不是过于紧张，便也放缓了语调。</p><p>“隆二，现在可是最热的时候，为避免皮肤遭到损伤基础防护还是要做的。”</p><p>“原来你是要说这个呀，”挺直腰以便让对方更容易帮自己打领带，今市满脸透着高兴，自豪地说道，“一点点晒伤不要紧的，以前我整个背都蜕过皮。”</p><p>“但现在你是模特，即使是为了工作也要保持良好状态吧。”</p><p>他们都在当杂志模特，他走的前卫潮流那一挂，今市则被运动型的栏目拉过去了。两人在各自的流派里都是数一数二的王牌。</p><p>阳光充沛的夏天里，朝气蓬勃的街边市景或者活力四射的海滨风光，和锻炼过后的健美躯体搭配绝佳。今市有副肌理流畅、分量适中的好身材，眼下正受到越来越多运动服饰品牌的青睐，比起常在人工影棚的登坂，他的外景数量一时猛增。</p><p>“我会注意的，服装师他们也考虑到了天气，不会让我在太阳下暴晒。”</p><p>那样最好，登坂接过恋人递来的毛巾擦脸，平时也露得太频繁了。他在这一行待的时间也不短，对拍摄工作的情况表示理解，可或多或少总是会在意的。</p><p>有次登坂这边临时取消了安排，他嫌一个人逛街没意思，就跟着其他人去了今市的拍摄现场。这一看差点让他不顾场合喊出来。上身赤裸的男人在一圈人围绕下，举着高尔夫球杆摆着各种显露饱满胸腹的姿势，因拍摄的需要今市身上特意化了妆，紧绷的皮肤在射灯下光亮可鉴。尤其有一个动作，是坐在地上怀抱球杆，人还要贴上去，金属材质的杆身与男人胸前的凸起只隔短短几毫米。登坂脑海中不禁浮现俱乐部里绕着钢管大跳特跳的舞者，浑身都快起了火，仿佛那些炽热灯光也照在他身上一样。休息时披着毯子的今市来找他，他问候了几句便匆匆离开，要不是担心打扰对方接下来的工作，他恨不得立刻把人拉进休息室一顿激吻。</p><p>说来根本用不着这样苦恼，该体验的该做的已经做了七七八八，那些时刻与他额头相抵气息相交的今市隆二，除他之外任何人都无缘可见。想到这里，登坂才真正舒展了眉头，掰过正在对镜整理发型的恋人的脸，啄了一下嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对待工作今市从不叫苦叫累，连续几天的户外拍摄活动进行下来，各方都很满意他的表现，只是等到休息间隙，在大家看不到的地方今市便不自觉露出困扰的神色。</p><p>真不该一时脑热就主动提了那个建议。安静的休息室内，拭干汗水的男人拉起贴身背心一角，腰上传来一阵烧灼感，看上去发红得不太明显，但也有些令人难受。刚才拍着拍着摄影师卡了壳，今市热心地提议拍成舞蹈时的跳跃动作，带动衣服自然翻飞正好体现服装的垂顺质地。出片效果确实很好，可他光顾着投入地配合摄影，浑然不觉自己身上已经被晒痛了。</p><p>重新开拍后化妆师不慎把喷雾喷到了今市的脖子附近，突来的刺激下，今市这才发现胸前露在衣领之外的一大片地方也遭到了毒辣太阳的袭击。好在下个场景在室内，工作人员也备着防护药膏救场，情况才没有更糟。</p><p>在登坂提醒之后他是想过擦防晒霜的，可面对卫浴柜上的那排名称难念香味各异的瓶罐阵，他找了半天也没找出哪个才是正确答案，尽管登坂出门前指给了他大致方位。等到了拍摄地，抢着正式开拍前的宝贵时间，他冲进便利店试图买一个临时用用。在店员“您需要哪种倍数”的亲切询问下，完全不知道该如何作答的男人憋红了脸，一接到工作人员的催促电话就急急逃掉。</p><p>有衣料遮挡不会有太大问题的，结果却事与愿违。换上减小皮肤摩擦度的绸面睡衣，趴在自家的柔软沙发上，劳累一天的优秀模特今市隆二沉浸在懊悔和舒适感的双重交织中。</p><p>明天有一整天时间不用开工，臣来电说今天事情有些多争取早点赶回来，在家开瓶红酒或者预约一家餐厅，隔着手机屏幕他都能感受另一端说话的人传来的温柔。</p><p>“对不起臣，摄影那边要聚餐庆祝，我晚些时候回……你尽管忙你的，不用急！”</p><p>绞尽脑汁编完回复，今市连忙按掉通话。他不擅长说谎，特别是对着恋人更难说出口。偏偏在这种关头，唉，如果被臣发现大概会十分生气。</p><p>或许还能弥补一下。他拖着步子走进盥洗室，方才冲澡连同抹上的药膏也冲掉了，就在臣的东西里选一个看着安全的吧。今市循着香味找过去，有一种是他经常在登坂身上闻到的，不是那种容易辨认的香水味，是更加自然的清新味道，自然到今市一直以为是那人的体香。脸红地扭开盖子，他给自己涂了一点，脑中不合时宜地划过香味的主人搂住自己的画面，又匆匆跑回客厅继续窝着。</p><p>淡香令人心旷神怡又心跳加快，虽然对各种天然材料与人工化学的混合物钝感，可唯独这一种今市记得异常清楚。有次逛街时，他记错了店的方位，斑马线走到一半又不得不折返回去。转身之后，迎面是摩肩接踵的人潮，他们是为数不多的逆行者。登坂几步走到他身前，又扭头牵住他的手，把他拽到并肩的位置。正是此刻，熟悉的香气包围了他，莫名的焦灼也逐渐被驱散了，拥挤之中两人的胳膊紧紧相贴，今市用手指戳了戳对方的戒指，立即就被强迫着展开了手掌，登坂的手指悉数滑入他的指缝间，甩也甩不掉。像在故意逗弄他，男人举起两人交握的手，作势要吻，今市急得要出声制止，却和凑到面前的自己的手背亲了个结实。</p><p>——隆二你手上好多汗。——那你快放开。——不放。</p><p>结果是一直走到商店门口登坂才松开了他的手，然后便朝他的T恤上抹，在他痒得直笑的时候啄吻了一下他的额发。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>冷气缓缓地吹着，电视里播放的聊天节目嗡嗡响着，今市抱着靠垫歪在沙发上，渐渐地整个人滑了下去。</p><p>嘈杂的流水声使他终于睁开眼，响动来自浴室，毛玻璃上映着灯光。不一会儿擦着头发的登坂从门里走出来，水汽蒸腾后那张脸连同表情都带了几分白天没有的生动。客厅温度偏低，男人裹着浴袍，腰带却系得松松垮垮，坦露出一小块白皙光滑的胸膛。今市想马上去找遥控器把空调设高几度。</p><p>“没想到你比我还早回来，下午听你一说还以为你们要聚到凌晨。”</p><p>从冰箱里拿了瓶水，登坂坐到还躺在沙发上的恋人身前，拍了拍他睡裤下缘的大腿，示意腾点位子出来。</p><p>“……他们看我有些累，批准我先撤了。”</p><p>今市突然想起了之前的那通电话，一激灵迅速爬起来，借整理衣服的空当遮好晒伤。</p><p>“累了就好好休息，想睡觉的话直接去床上睡啊。”</p><p>当心感冒。磁性的尾音离开今市的耳畔，他接过登坂递来的水，连喝了几大口，心里像有只手在抓挠，升腾起一阵舒畅的欢愉。</p><p>“也没有那么累，我是想正好能早点回来。”</p><p>“真的？今天你也连续拍了好几个小时吧。”</p><p>“还好啦，躺了一会儿现在完全恢复了。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>看着逐渐在眼前放大的脸，今市琢磨着自己答得应该没有破绽，下一秒脚就离开了地面。</p><p>那现在陪我累一会儿吧。登坂凑到怀中打横抱着的人的耳边低语，看着那张脸倏地变红，又亲了亲唇上那排胡子残留的水痕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两间卧室中，小的一间被用来充当衣帽间和临时客房，另一间则真正发挥着原始功用。似乎要从他口中汲取解渴的水源，登坂的舌尖一碰到他的便死死缠住，变着角度来回搅动。浴袍的腰带落到地上，敞开的衣襟里面片缕全无，今市觉得自己的视线就这样被黏在男人身上无法挪动了。等到登坂伸手来解他的睡衣纽扣时，他才发觉费了半天功夫掩盖住的秘密即将暴露，下意识捏紧了衣领。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“没，没事，不过臣你等一下……”</p><p>“等什么，还是你想自己来？”</p><p>“不是指这个！”</p><p>“那还是我来吧——”</p><p>宽松的睡衣柔软顺滑，不解开扣子直接掀起再脱下来也轻而易举。起伏的胸口上，一片挫伤似的暗红与周围浅褐的皮肤形成鲜明对比，腰上连同成块的腹肌下缘也有。今市边连比带划地解释边要坐起来，又被对方按了回去。一来二去他偏长的额发全垂落到眼前，他也无心拨开，只从发丝的缝隙间小心观察登坂的反应。</p><p>痛吗？不痛不痛。室内沉默片刻，登坂起身出去，不一会儿拿着一罐什么东西进来，挖了一大块就往床上的人身上招呼。</p><p>沁凉滑腻的触感加上手指的揉搓，使今市不由得哆嗦了一下，随后便沉浸在按摩般的舒适中。植物的味道让他放松下来，登坂在那些晒痕上均匀抹了一层芦荟胶，又叫他翻身，要为他检查背部。</p><p>腰后的部位也得到了照顾，今市感激地想说谢谢，却感到了不对劲。手指没有要离开的迹象，反而顺着脊柱向下滑去，借着凝胶直接没入凹陷处。</p><p>酸胀过后腰开始发软，偏偏登坂还用膝盖顶住他的腿令他换成跪趴，然后将撩拨的手指替换成了更有分量的东西。今市把还没说完的感谢又硬生生吞回了肚里。</p><p>腰侧的皮肤还通红着，登坂没上手去抓，而是上半身前倾环住男人结实的胸膛作支撑，顺便揉捏起那里弹性十足的肌肉。哪些动作能让他的恋人发出比平时的柔和声线调子更高的声音，他一清二楚。</p><p>维持着这样的姿势过了一会儿，两人都有些体力消耗过快。他索性躺下，将对方也翻转过来，引导人坐到自己腹部。</p><p>“腰上的那些晒伤最好不要用力碰到，所以这次隆二你就别躺着了。”</p><p>自己来吧。话音刚落今市的脸又迅速泛红了，明明不是第一次，可在这种姿势下他的恋人总是会显出羞赧的模样。</p><p>“臣……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“太过分了。”</p><p>“是，谁叫有人不让人省心。”</p><p>“那个是——”</p><p>未说完的话转变成哼鸣，随着男人身体的起伏有节奏地飘散在空气中。</p><p>登坂眼睛微眯着，嘴角却扬着一丝弧度，漩涡一样吸引今市俯身用唇去够那抹笑容。可腰实在使不上劲，他整个人趴倒在对方颈侧，一下接一下重重地喘气。登坂的手抚过他的耳垂、下颔，复又拨动着嘴唇，然后换上自己的唇舌一起袭来，直到最后一刻都不再给他丝毫休息的机会。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>次日中午过后他们终于准备出门，登坂决定亲自上阵为他某些方面粗神经的恋人选一款合适的防晒。</p><p>他拿起剃须刀，察觉到靠在门边的人一直在看他，不禁问起对方。</p><p>“今天别刮了吧。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“偶尔留一点胡茬很有新鲜感。”</p><p>新鲜的性感。今市笑眯了眼，声音却透着十二分的真诚。恋人在某些方面特别坦诚这一点，他也很喜欢。</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>登坂看向镜子，发现镜子里的人也是在笑着的。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>P.S<br/>冒着傻气的脑洞始于上半年的杂志采访，关于成员的近期印象，隆提到臣的是，变白了<br/>结尾灵感来自前几天臣的胡茬照</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>